Recently, semiconductor memory devices such as a Resistive Random Access Memory (ReRAM), a NAND flash memory, and a Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) have been highly integrated. In addition to memory cell portions storing data, such semiconductor memory device includes control circuits to control memory cells. Here, an increase in memory cell layers in the memory cell portions also increases the area of the control circuits.